Alexandria
by MindSpring
Summary: Alexandria is a half-human vampire. She has abilities the Dark Lord finds useful, but when she refuses to help, she sets off a chain of events that not even Dumbledore could have predicted. On orders, she now has to leave and recruit... Read and review!
1. Offers

**Alexandria**

Narrowing my eyes, I watched the plump wizard fumble with the hems on his simple black robes now that he could see my face. I could hear his heart speed up, and the blood pooled in his face. The tightening of my throat, the desire to tear through that thin skin to reach the blood… I was used to deflating my natural reflexes, being within such a close proximity to humans for so much of my new life. However, since this one was sitting a mere 2ft 4in away from me, I still had to close my eyes and loosen my body, which had automatically tightened when my brain had registered the smell. Instead of concentrating on that, I focused on his next words:

"The Dark Lord would be honored to have you, Alexandria, of the European Nomadic coven, join his forces-"

"HA!" Who knew the Dark Lord had the ability to sound weak, unprotected, and _so…. _official? Oh, he wanted something, alright, and it wasn't too hard to guess what…

At my outburst, the man yelped and fell backward out of his chair, knocking over the simple wooden chair. I could smell his sweat pores start to work furiously, and my nose wrinkled in disgust. I shook my head. He should have sent someone else with a bit more confidence, and maybe trained in Occlumency certainly would have helped, not hindered him. But as it was, I first had to rid myself of the weak, simpering man in front of me, trying to stand up but tripping over his robes. I stood up and walked over to him. His face slowly turned upward and froze in shock. This man was actually funny! I knelt down so our noses, mine straight and perfect, his squashy and sweaty. His weak, watery eyes widened, and I sneered at him.

"_You_, Wormtail, may give this answer to your precious master, to whom you are _very loyal_-" I spat at him –"he may throw whatever weapon he has at him, offer me all the money in the world, and threaten me with whatever Child of the Moon that is in his service, but I will _not_, repeat not ever with the scum of the world, nor will I sink to the levels of you and your master. You are excused. "

At this, I swept out the dusty parlor where I had met my guest. I let the oak door slam shut, and heard him start to whimper and mutter, wishing me misfortune in whatever I did.

I didn't even wait for him to Dissaperate before I flew through the back doors and out into the woods beyond the decrepit manor I call a "home". I took off running as soon as I was clear of the village.

I laughed out loud, thinking about the reaction Wormtail's failed mission would receive. But I felt no pity for him, he would get what he deserved soon enough…

Funny moment over and done with, I moved on to the next pressing matter, the reason I had fled Wormtail. Ha; fled that scumbag? No, fled the Death Eater(s) that would have surely would have followed as soon as _he_ learned of Wormtail's failure. Someone to better "convince" me to join the Dark Lord's side. No, I decided. Never would I agree to do what they wanted most, kill those that opposed. Surely, I was on that list now. But I could handle that, easily.

Anyway, Dumbledore needed to know that the Dark Lord finally sent the message we both were expecting. I wove delicately through the pines, oaks, and maples. Autumn was coming on, giving the air a crisp, woody scent. The leaves were caught in the middle of their yearly transformation, some of them the classic dark green, others various shades of red, orange, and brown, while others still seemed undecided, half and half.

The air whipped my long, dark-brown-almost-black hair around behind him. Usually for humans, this autumn wind would drive them to put a jacket on. But for me, it merely felt like a pleasant sunbath.

I arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later, at twilight. I slowed my stride to match a human's normal walking pace, and pulled up my hood and let the sleeves on my dark green robes fall just past my knuckles. As I passed the lake, I saw tens of little boats with three or four students in each, being led by a boat with only one person in it. I frowned. That was certainly not Hagrid; it was a completely new scent, a female. My frown deepened. Where was Hagrid?

I watched the boats' progress until the light from the lanterns disappeared underneath the castle, where McGonagall was undoubtedly waiting for them. Instead of following them, I trekked up the slope to the main doors, and slipped in.

As soon as I was fully inside, a thousand scents, food and human-wise, hit me at full force. Luckily I had ran into a herd of elk before entering the grounds, so my thirst was just a dull throb, nothing to hard to handle.

I sank into the shadows as McGonagall and the extremely nervous looking first-years passed. A few looked like they were going to pass out very soon. I watched as McGonagall paused at the doors leading to the Great Hall, then she swung the doors open, and the chatter from inside ceased at once. I waited for all the students to pass before I silently 

followed them into the hall, still sheathed in the shadows, and slunk into the corner.

Along with everyone else, I watched the new students pass to the front of the hall, every eye glued onto them. I glance up at the staff table to see if Dumbledore was there, and sure enough, he was. But strangely enough, he was listening to a squat little toad-like woman with a pink bow in her awful hair talking speedily to him. She lifted her eyes, and surprisingly, found mine. She stared hungrily at me for a few seconds, and then leaned across the table to talk to Snape, who glanced at me quickly then replied with one word that I knew, even from this far away: _Vampire._


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2: Alexandria**

As I watched the fat witch lean back into her seat, she crossed her arms and caught my eyes. She gave an air of someone who was immensely proud of herself, for doing what she _thinks_ is right. She grinned wickedly, and tapped her fingers on her wrist. Her gaze was intense, and so to match it, I squared my shoulders and lowered my hood.

_Ha_, her eyes widened and the gross smile faltered. She dropped her arms and gaze, and looked around for a distraction. She decided on the Sorting, which was almost over. I raised my hood again. That one might become a problem. But after her reaction, I don't think so. Snape was also looking at me, but he and the witch were the only ones who noticed me in the shadows. He then looked away. I then noticed the Sorting Hat was still singing, which annoyed me greatly. It's last line was,"_And we must unite inside her, or we'll crumble from withing. I have told you, I have warned you... Let the Sorting now begin._

Hmm. An interesting way to welcome the already _terrified_ first years to school!

As soon as the Sorting was over, I was starting to regret my decision to come so rashly as soon as Wormtail gave his purpose. I was extremly bored, (which was bad because of all the soft humans in front of me, unwary of the danger) so I scanned the Hall, watching the students silently begging Dumbledore with their eyes, who had just stood up to give a speech, to start pigging out over the food.

He smiled all around at them, knowing that they did not care for his talk. So, I am sure that that was the reason he said," To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands-- welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" This was meet by a large amount of whooping and claps, and the smells of a hundred different types of food. The food had magiked onto the table, and the students pounced on it like wild animals.

I wondered how long this was going to on for. I caught the pudgy witch staring at me again, and I felt completely uncovered, like I was standing in full on sunlight with just a bikini on. It was extremely unnerving, but I contained my disgust and showed no outward appearance of it. This was a skill that I had mastered long ago, and it somes in handy every once in a while.

Slowly, excruciatingly, painfully slowly, the last treacle crumbs disappeared from the golden plates. The students were looking contented and and sleepy, and I knew that the Feast was almost over. Dumbledore stood to announce the start-of-term notices, and was just begining when a little cough sounded out from behind him. "_Hem, hem"_. Arrgh, the toad women was standing up, looking expectantly at the Headmaster. He faltered for a fraction of a second and then sat down, leaving the floor to the woman he had just announced as Umbridge, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

She cleared her throat again, and walked around the staff table to face the students fully. No, I thought, no, if she makes a speech...

Which it soon became clearly evident that she was. I narrowed my eyes under my hood. I was feeling a strange, slow-burning anger at her, as though if she was the cause of all my problems. But that was impossible. I had never seen his witch before in my life, new or old. Still, the feeling was growing inside me, and it felt good.

I waited, barely listening to the dull speech, instead focusing on the drifting students. It was quite comical, actually, because most had turned away completely from the professor and were having complete conversations with nearby friends, even if they were at different tables. Others still had not turned away from her, but were either glassy-eyed or asleep on their arms, and snoring as well. Umbridge's speeches were a very good lullaby for the full students.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was must illuminating," Dumbledore said, and at once the students, teachers, and myself snapped out of the trance Umbridge put us in. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

I straightened up. Finally, at last, the meal was over. And sure enough, he dismissed them and benches were scraped back deafingly. I pressed back as all the students filed past, led by a bushy haired girl and a boy who looked like he really wanted to be somewhere else. No one noticed me, thankfully. I turned to go up the aisle to where Dumbledore stood waiting, when I was surprised to find I couldn't. The stout little witch, Umbridge, was blocking my path. I raised my eyebrows high. "Yes?" I asked politely, noticing her reaction to my wind-chime voice. I suspect she had expected a more gruff, deeper voice to better suit what I was!

She sniffed, then simpered in a high, girlish voice that made my skin crawl, "I'll have you know, vampire, that the Ministry will take it lightly with you being on school grounds when school is in sesison! So, I feel as though I must warn you against hunting on these grounds. I know you think yourself stronger, and better than I, but let us not forget who has the wand! She smiled and flipped her wand around her fingers, which made it emit several sparks from its tip. "If you recall, the Containment and Concealment Of Almost-Human Beasts, issued in 1673, declares that if-"

"That if I commit any type of murder whilst on these grounds, the Ministry can and will send for the Volturi to dispose of me quickly and quietly." I completed her sentence for her, my voice full of cold contempt and my vision leeking red. "I know the risks, human! It is because of my partner that that decree was issued!" I snapped at her, steeling my gaze and crossing my arms.

She wilted slightly, then swelled up (exactly like the toad she resembles!) and leaned in."So, then, if you get caught feeding, you can't use ignorance to get you out! You will have to accept full consequeces for what you will do!"

I froze. _Will _do?! "I'll have you know that I have always fed on animals, and never spilled a drop of human bood! I am registered, and my record is clean and pure!"

Umbridge's smile got wider. "I will check that fact to see how many lies are spilling from your mouth, vampire. Good night to you."

She flounced past me, while I stared as she walked out of sight. _Un-believable, _I breathed. I closed my eyes and cleared my head. I will have to watch that one. _Un-believable!!_


	3. Plans

Plans: Chapter 3: Alexandria

I turned away, seething, away from that aweful woman. Only two hours here, and I have already made a powerful (Ministry) enemy. That was _extremley_ smooth, I grumbled to myself, now walking up to the staff table where Dumbledore was talking to McGonagall.

Still, at the same time, the conversation unerved me. Even though it was decades ago, I have never once mentioned, even to myself, how my partner brought about that stupid, stupid law. I had buried that memory in the deepest part of my soul after it had happened, and tried to forget. However, I can still sometimes hear the tearing sounds, like marble being shredded into parts, and that sweet sickly smell coming from a roaring, blazing bonfire...

I shuddered, focusing not on the past but on the present. While I was flooded in my dark memories, I had reached the High Table, and waited for McGonagall to leave. She did, soon enough as she saw me. She bade good night to Dumbledore and walked quickly around the table and past me.

"Alexandria." She nodded.

"Minerva," I replied, keeping my tone pleasant but not lowering my wool hood until she was out of earshot.

"Good evening, Headmaster," I said, bowing low. I brought myself back up as he answered, "Well, Alexandria! What a nice surprise! How long were you waiting? Not through the feast, I hope?" I met his searching blue eyes and grinned. "I fed on the way here, sir. Elk, sir."

"Ah. Now, if I can recall correctly, the last time we met, I asked you to come back to Hogwarts only if Lord Voldemort sent a Death Eater to you, asking for your skills. Am I right in saying that he finally did what we suspected he would do?" We started walking towards his office.

"Yes, sir. They sent a man who was called Wormtail. A fitting name, I think. He's a coward, and fears retrebution by the man he sent to Azkaban, and from his master. I doubt he has ever done a courageous deed in his life." I said vigorously, remembering the events of that morning.

Dumbledore wasn't smiling anymore. "Alex, Voldemort was probably making you let your guard down. If he sent Peter first, I'll bet he wanted you to have low expectations on the next Death Eater he sent to you. Then he would have had the one disarm and stun you, so you could be forced to see Voldemort. It was a _very_ smart thing to run. _Fanged Frisbee,_" he said to the gargoyles guarding the entrance to his office. They lept aside, and an oak door materialized out of the cold stone, revealing a spiral staircase, much like a Muggle escalator. We both stepped on the bottem step and the stairs began to move upward.

Dumbledore stepped off first, and I follewed him into his round office. I looked around. The office was decorated in many magical objects, some moving and humming gently. They all gave off a light sliver glow, and the moon was shining right through the large window and the back. The effect was calming, and it gave the impression of being underwater at night. Fawkes, a flame-colored phoniex, was looking at us with interest, regarding me with a cautious but curious stare. I walked slowly up to him, smiling but not showing my teeth. "Hello there. Don't worry," I cooed, "I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to. Or catch you, for that matter." He blinked, and gave a musical little chirp. I stroked him while I waited for Dumbledore to finish putting a memory into a shallow dish filled with a his Pensive. He swirled the liquidy substance around with his wand, and I saw, to my slight surprise, a ghostly version of myself slide onto the surface. The mouth moved, but no sounds came out.

Dumbledore turned and sat down behind his desk. I left Fawkes on his perch and sat down across from the Headmaster. He regarded me quizically, his long fingers tapping against each other. Then he sighed. "You know how Voldemort found out about you?" I shook my head. "My guess was from Bellatrix Lastrange. Were you not very close to her right before she became a follower of Lord Voldemort?" It was a few nanoseconds before I realized the hissing sound was coming from me. "Yes!" I exploded, "Yes, when we met, I thought that she was one of us because of her cousin! She and I became close because of our fasination of the Dark Arts. I thought that she truly liked me, not my knowledge of the Dark Arts! When I told her about my gift, I remember she left very fast!" I stopped suddenly. "She left _immediantly_. She left and told the Dark Lord that I had the ability to see peoples' weaknesses, and their deepest fears!"

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to nod. "And, let us not forget the unique gift of becoming something like a boggart and making them realize those fears, and face those weaknesses. And being skilled in Occumencly. That would be an extremely useful thing to have during a war. Even more so in the hands of Lord Voldemort, who does like to play with his victims before killing them. I bet he thought that if you argreed to join him, he could take down the Ministry in a week."

I frowned. "Is that why he's still staying out the spotlight, then? Until he gets me or something equally powerful, he will continue to make the world believe you and Harry Potter are making up lies to get attention?"

He nodded again. "Yes, but what he really wants is what is in the prophecy made about him and Harry. You would just be another, less powerful weapon to be used against his enemies."

"Oh." I paused, watching the light from the moon hit my hand, which was resting on my lap. If it had been sunlight, I would have outshone every instrument in Dumbledore's office. I shook the fabric of my robes over my hands, before I glanced up and said, "What should I do?"

Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes. It was then that I noticed the portraits around the room sitting up, looking at me with interest. I'll bet they've never seen a vampire like me before.

"I believe you should stay on the grounds. It would be safer for you, and," he grinned, " I would like you to become a gaurd to Harry Potter."

I stared at him. I heard the portraits move around and whisper to each other excitedly. "Why?" I asked, still slightly confused. "Yes, he will need some extra protection this year. I cannot look at him, or even speak to him." he explained. "The scar, I believe, will soon open and create a passage from Voldemort's mind to his mind, so Harry will get strange urges to destroy me."

I nodded. This made sense, if what I knew about curse scars was true. "So should I tail him? Or just watch him in his classes? Or monitor his thoughts? Or-" I stoppped when I saw him nod. "Subltey would be preffered."

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, trying to find the inner voice of Harry Potter. "He's asleep, and having no dreams."

Dumbledore looked at me. "I shall make sure you have game in the Forest to hunt, and whenever Harry has strange thoughts that are not his own, find me and tell me immediantly." He peered at me underneath his glasses. "You should learn to recognize Harry's mind-tone, I think. You may stay in the castle tonight, seeing as you already fed." He stood, which I took as a dismissal. I walked over to the spiral staircase. "Thank you, Headmaster." I started to descend the stairs.

"Oh, and Alexandria?" I turned. "Try to stay away from Umbridge, alright? She might be a danger to you." I grinned. "Yes, sir," and slid down the stairs to the Grand Hall.


	4. Deals and Bargains

**Alexandria: Chapter 4: Wait**

As I slid down the spiral stairs, my mind was working very fast, searching out beyond the limits of my own head and expanding to find the boy's thought. I had no idea what House he was in, although I had a very good guess. I had never before preformed Occumencly to this level. It was exhausting work, and if I had been a human, I would have been sweating. But I wasn't a human, so I pushed my mind out even farther. I heard the strangest thoughts, and began to beleive most students here didn't trust anyone else:

_"She better give me my badge back, that is my favorite one!"_

_"That whore, she's flirting with my boyfriend! How could she? Or... is he flirting with her?!"_

_"Stupid Potty, always thinking he's number one..."_

_"HOW could Snape give us detention already?"_

_"I wonder what would happen if the Fillybuster was combined with a pinch of waterwoart? The effects would be quite explosive... haha!"_

I sighed. How many students were here? At this rate, it would take all night... but then again, I did have all that time available. I figured I would get somewhere closer to the Gryffindor tower to hear Harry's thoughts. I crept into the Hall, where only a cat was pacing its wide area. I ran smooththly to the stairs which were enchanted to move slowly, connecting to other platforms. I skipped every ninth step or so, and soon I was in the corridor that would lead me to the entrance of the common room. Again, I closed my eyes and pushed my mind out. I found him within seconds. He was lying in his bed, reminising about, of all things, his trial with the Ministery. I watched his memory with him, and when he looked up in the dungeon, his eyes found the very same woman that warned me against feeding on the grounds. I gave a start, and my mind snapped back into my own skull. I gasped, and opened my eyes. I rubbed my head. That boy had an extreme power, and Dumbledore was certainly right about not even thinking about the boy.

I got bored the next few weeks, especially when he fell asleep. There was nothing to keep me entertained, except when I slipped out of the grounds to hunt and trying to stay out of the devil-woman's way. The students noticed me, but their insticts told them to say away from me. The rumors passed through the halls, and I figured out I wasn't the only topic of discussion. Umbridge was not very popular with either the sudents or the staff, and I enjoyed this immensly. It kept me entertained throughout the days of long classees.

I started to wander the halls at night to explore. Every so often, I tuned back into Harry's mind. He was just having a normal teenage boy's dreams. This was a beautiful castle, full with mysteries and majestic windows and halls. The paintings which covered the walls were in every range of creativity, from poor to amazing. One night, I stopped, and started wringing my hands. Something here, in this spot, was not right. I might be a vampire, but I was a very unusual one. I still felt many human feelings, and I fidgeted quite a lot. I stopped, and sank to the floor. Why was I this weak?

"Humph. You say you are strong, but look at you, lying on the floor like a weakling." I looked up, and Umbridge was standing over me, with her wand pointing directly at where my dormant heart was. I narrowed my eyes, and a feral growl ripped through my throat. My teeth were clenched, and my fists were balled into fists, so hard that the white veins started popping. It was one thing to threaten a vampire based on stereotypes, but another to ambush one in the middle of the night! But then, I thought calmy, why hadn't I been paying attention to my surroundings while I was keeping a watch on Harry? I could do that, and I should start right now. I smoothed my features and my body ceased to tighten. Instead, I pretended that Umbridge had won this battle, while in fact, my Occumencly was working furiously.

"_Stupid, ugly half-blood. Thinks she has the right to spy on us. I think NOT." _As soon as I saw this, I smiled. She thought that the Crucio Curse was going to affect me! Well, I certainly wasn't going to deny her the chance to learn a little lesson! "_Crucio_!" Nothing. Except a little pleasant tingling feeling in my limbs, the illegal curse had no effect whatsoever. I smiled, showing all my teeth and started to stand very slowly, drawing myself to full height. I stood over her. "Again, witch, we have this conversation! Why do you have a desire to get rid of me?"

She stood on her toes. "I know what you are. You are not a full vampire. That is why you have human feelings! Your mother was a human, and you killed her when she gave birth to you!" Her eyes glittered evily, and her honeyed tones get even worse. "I will not have such an unstable creature around a learning institution! I will continue to hunt you until you leave forever!" She was talking with a breathy, high voice.

I grinned. "Alright, then. I will stay in the Forbidden Forest, and not enter the castle unless called by a member of the staff. If I do not stay to these terms, I will gladly move away from Hogwarts. Alright?"

Umbridge looked taken aback, then nodded curtly. "Deal."

I turned and walked out of the doors and into the forest. It was not over, this war. Not yet.


	5. Set Backs

I quickly fled out of the castle, past whispering portraits and gloomy ghosts. I wasn't breathing; I daren't with my temper as high as it was now. Hundreds of innocent lives were at stake.

Red lined- no, filled,- my vision, signaling the rush of poison into my mouth. But I still wasn't under control yet. I quickly changed my pace to the greenhouses, throwing open the door and as soon as it had closed behind me, I breathed in deeply. My vision clear, but my temper not, I needed to hunt again. For the second time today. I had a feeling it would become a regular occurrence, with that she-devil here.

I could always… just take her out… secretly, of course. No one would miss her that much.

I shook my head fervently. Her blood may seem sweet, but it was probably sour and thin, just like the woman it nurtured. I spat out my poison, watching grimly as it dissolved the plant it had landed on.

Inhaling the thick, earthy scent of plants and dirt for just a few more seconds, I walked back to the door and slipped out, my skin brushing against a plant. It shrank away, obviously aware of what I was.

I had always hated plants.

The moon was out at full tonight. It appeared over the tops of pines and oaks, bathing them in silver. But I couldn't watch the beauty tonight. I needed Dumbledore again. I lifted my nose and inhaled, trying to find his familiar scent.

As soon as I had it, coming from the direction of Hagrid's hut, I ran at my normal pace, flying past the castle. In a few seconds, it was in my sights and I slowed, waiting for him.

Remembering my duty, I let my mind wander and listened to the boy's dreams. Again, nothing. I sighed. He was the boy the Dark Lord wanted to destroy? Humans.

I straightened as Dumbledore walked out of Hagrid's hut, locking the door behind him. He didn't seem surprised to see me, although he hesitated before speaking. "Alexandria! What a pleasant surprise. What is it, my dear?"

I quickly explained the situation to him as we walked back to the castle. I watched as a frown appeared on his face, and then deepened. Although I was extremely curious to hear what his mind was thinking, out of respect for him, I did not.

He sighed. "Well, this is a problem! If she wants you out of the grounds, you cannot watch Harry. I shall speak to her."

"Sir? May I inquire why you let her become a teacher?"

"Certainly. The Ministry forced me to."

I was stunned. "But why?"

His blue eyes sparkling behind his glasses, he answered, "It appears they do not trust me anymore."

I snorted quietly. Even when making that vulgar sound, I still managed to sound charming. "The Ministry does not trust you, who they wanted for Minister?"

"I am afraid so."

"Then they are fools."

He smiled, "I appreciate your loyalty, Alexandria."

It was silent as we approached the gates. I opened the large oak doors for him easily, and he said, "I am afraid you must stay in the forest for a few weeks, Alexandria. You can still handle watching over Harry, can you not?"

I nodded, my face scrunching up as I realized I had hundreds of hours left to listen to his silent dreams. Dumbledore chuckled, and said as he walked through the doors, "I am sure he will have some interesting thoughts soon, Alexandria. Do not worry. Good night."

I bowed low, and did not come back up until the doors slammed shut. Then I turned and fled into the forest to hunt, and to think.

* * *

**MINDSPRING- Sorry I took an unplanned hiatus on this story, guys. But good news, I have finalized the plot and so hopefully I should be able to update every week or so. Hang in there, and so sorry again! Hope you enjoy it so far! (Trust me, it gets sooo much more exciting. Trust me.)**


	6. Warnings and Decisions

For the next few weeks, I wandered, and hunted, and listened to Harry's and Umbridge's thoughts. Eventually, I learned Harry was openly defying her and the Ministry in public, which didn't seem that smart to me, in her class. So she gave him detentions, and made him write lines.

In his own blood.

As soon as I had seen this, replayed by him later that evening, I knew Dumbledore had to know about this. Someone did; Umbridge wasn't only an awful human being, she was a barbarian as well! So, ignoring my instincts and her warning to stay off the school grounds, I sprinted from my point in the forest to the castle.

As I approached, I slowed and pulled my new cloak over myself. I had gotten bored and bought some new clothes and books to pass the days. I was studying on the Dark Arts as much as I could, and was learning much every day. It was now nearing winter, and a sharp wind whistled through the turrets and trees, and made the students stay indoors as much as possible. I wasn't much bothered by it.

I looked up at the tall, grey towers. I was near the gates, where Dumbledore and I had conversed a few weeks ago. The oak doors had a faint sheen of frost on them. I heard students walking past the doors, grumbling and gossiping. My hand on the handles, I waited until they all were gone, and pushed open the doors.

The first thing I noticed was the hundreds of signs on the opposite wall. So these were the rules she had issued… On every single on, 'Educational Decree Number….' No wonder the students wanted to plan a rebellion.

I glanced at it for less than a second, and then glided over to the staircase that led me to Dumbledore's office. As I climbed the well worn stone steps, I noticed Minerva was coming from his office to the stairs. I decided she would work just as fine, seeing as she was Potter's Head. I stopped, keeping my hood up and sleeves past my wrists, and waited for her.

As she rounded the corner, I bowed low and said quietly, "Good evening, Minerva."

I heard her slight intake of breath, and I stood upright again, meeting her stern brown eyes with my golden ones. I wanted her to know I wasn't thirsty. She nodded and said, "Good evening, Alexandria. What do you need?"

It wasn't a rude question, it was just a scared but trying to hide it question. I said, "Umbridge has been giving Potter detentions, you know that, I am correct in thinking this?"

"Yes, of course I knew! Potter has been rude and speaking out in her class, and-"

"Do you know what his punishment is, Minerva?" I asked quietly, cutting her off.

"Writing lines, I am sure."

"In what sort of manner?"

She looked at me sharply, her glasses glinting in the torchlight. "What do you mean?" Her question was slow, and curious.

"He is writing lines. Is he writing them with a normal quill, or not? Do you know?"

She was looking at me firmly, a practiced look that made students of all ages shiver in their shoes. I merely held her gaze, waiting. Finally she answered, "No, I do not know. But of course he would be writing with a normal quill. What other sort of quill is there?"

I didn't answer. I smiled without showing my teeth, and swept a low bow. I said as I was coming up, "I would take a look at his left hand, Minerva. That is what sort of quill he is using." I turned and was out of the castle before she could speak.

As I was coming out, three students were coming in. One with bushy brown hair, one with red hair, and one with black hair and glasses. My eyes slid over them as I walked silently back towards the forest, and I heard the red head one gasp quietly, "_Blimey._ She's a looker, isn't she Harry? I wonder who she is." I smiled to myself, and flicked my tongue over my fangs. Harry Potter responded with a dull, "Huh? Oh, yeah," Just out of curiosity, I used the Occlumency on the girl, and her thoughts startled me. She knew what I was, even though my hood was up, no skin showing. She could probably smell me. I rolled my eyes.

As soon as I heard the oak doors slam shut, I tore the cloak off and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I felt the sun on my cold, dead skin, and smiled fully. I relaxed my muscles, which had tightened in response to all the humans I had just been in killing range with. I was standing completely still, only my raven hair hinting I wasn't a statue. My vision was not even hinting at red, and I almost felt normal. Human.

I opened my eyes slowly, and gazed at the castle. I crossed my arms, and gazed at where I thought Umbridge would be, and I imagined her surprise at my being there. A screech brought me out of my reverie. A white owl was hovering a hundred feet above me, and I watched it, bored, until I noticed the name on the parchment, scribbled in red, bore my name. I hissed, and bent my legs, keeping my eyes on the owl. I timed my jump so the owl would be just above me. With one mighty push, I leaped off from the ground. Extending my reach only at the last second, I snatched the letter from the startled animal. As I started to fall, I opened it, and when I had landed, I hissed and tore it into little shreds.

It had read:

_Vampire Alexandria:_

_By the order of the Minister himself, you are to leave the Hogwarts premises before sundown tonight. The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, Professor Umbridge, has accused you of trying to hunt on the grounds when school is in session. By being on the grounds, you violate thirteen Acts of Protection, and will be Voltori is waiting for our permission to enter, and be warned, they do not have mercy in mind._

I stood there, hunched, furious. For her to think she could scare me, it was unthinkable. After afew seconds of thought, I squared my shoulders. My decision was made; I would confront that devil tomorrow. In front of the whole school.


	7. Complications

I lifted my head from the neck of a drained deer carcass and listened. I thought I heard something… Ah, yes. I did. It was that toad woman, Umbridge. I dropped the body and delicately stepped over it. I moved silently through the undergrowth of the Forbidden Forest, until I came to a tree that looked tall enough.

Still listening, I grabbed the trunk with my hands and started to climb, using the rough patterns as hand and footholds. I scampered up it with ease, until I broke through the leaves and into the air. There I sat, listening. I stared at Hogwarts in the distance, far away, more than five miles. Five miles, four thousand, nine hundred and thirty two feet, six and half inches to be exact. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I could see and hear the whole thing as clear as if I were standing right next to her, all thanks to the sharp mind of Harry Potter. In the courtyard south of the Great Hall, Umbridge stood in the center next to a skinny, frail witch with frizzy hair, large glasses, and many shawls. _Professor Trelawney… Oh, no. _Umbridge stood next to the other professor, and that filthy caretaker, Filch, dropped several large suitcases next to the whimpering woman. The whole school was surrounding them, silent, astonished, shocked.

"_You… you can't do this to me! Hogwarts is my home!"_

"_Was."_

I clenched my teeth in fury. That cold-hearted toad, that sneaking little… No. I shook my head and closed my eyes. Not again. I didn't pay attention to the situation until Dumbledore threw the doors open and started to tell Umbridge off, which made her swell. Ha, she really _is_ a toad!

I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head, my lips pulling back in a furious snarl. I could hear what she was thinking, and if she said it…

"_Dumbledore, I don't see what you are trying to pull off here! First, a werewolf taught the children, and then _this_ woman! I don't like your choice in professors, and trust me, that shall change very soon if you don't weed out the school."_

"_Professor Umbridge, my school is being perfectly managed. Everyone who becomes a teacher here goes through-"_

"_And bringing a filthy _vampire_ here, too! With that _Alexandria_ here, you put every single one of us in danger at every moment!"_

Oh, if she thought she was going to get away with that _that_ easily, she has another thing coming.

I leapt off of the tree, free-falling. I caught a branch and swung from it, using the momentum to slow myself down before I landed in a perfect crouch. My hair falling over my face, I quickly rose and snarled before sprinting at vampiric speeds to the castle.

Trees, bushes, leaves, even insects were in perfect clarity. I zoomed past the trees without a sound, curving delicately through the foliage. I leapt with ease over fallen trunks covered with moss. I smiled grimly, pulling my lips back over my teeth and running my tongue over them.

Soon, Hogwarts was in my sight, and with a few more steps… I was right behind the last student. Without making a sound, I leapt up and over the students. I landed in front of Umbridge.

As I slowly stood and let the sunlight make my skin gleam, I heard the stunned and terrified students start cursing, both in their heads and out. They stepped back, and I smiled at Umbridge. In my sweetest voice, I said, "You called me?" The teacher and Filch stepped back quickly, stumbling on loose stones.

She was frozen in fear, or shock, most likely both. Her wand was trembling in her fat fingers, and I let my eyes move up and down her. I crossed my arms and waited, still smiling. I wanted to scare her, I wanted her to know that even if she called the Volturi on me, she could not scare me. Dumbledore had also frozen, but for neither of the reasons Umbridge was a statue now. I could hear his warnings to me in his head, but I was running on… well, not adrenaline, seeing as I was pretty much a dead person, but something electrifying was pushing me on. I was loving every second of it.

"No… no! I warned you, half-breed!"

I feigned confusion. "Yes, your said to 'only come if called'. And you did, you said 'And bringing that _filthy_ vampire'", I gestured to myself, then went on, "'_Alexandria_ here.' You called me, and I came. So, what do you want?"

Her face was swelling, turning purple, and she somehow managed to choke out, "The Ministry shall be here very soon! If you are not off of the grounds by-"

"By three o'clock this afternoon, I know, witch. Why do you keep telling me things which I already know?"

She was about to respond when I heard them.

The Volturi.

They were here, and coming to the castle fast.

I froze, and stood so still some student began to wonder if I had 'died'. I looked over at Dumbledore, and he caught it at once. He said at once, "Umbridge, Alexandria is here to protect the children, not harm them! I know for a fact that she is resistant to human blood."

A lie, but we needed to get the students into the castle where the Volturi were forbidden to go. He continued, "Let us all go in and have some nice dinner, eh?"

I turned and looked at the students until they began to move. Almost every single one was in the door except for three, the three that I passed on my way to the Forest. They tried to blend in with the shadows, but we all knew they were there. Dumbledore walked up to me and murmured, "Alexandria, I think it is best if you went. Now."

I was just about to turn and go when the absolute little bitch pushed her luck and hissed, "Yes, run away and may we have mercy on-"

She never got to finish that sentence.

I turned, snarling, hissing, and grabbed her by the throat. "Do you know, witch, that I could _kill_ you with one simple movement, one that doesn't even require _thought_ and _no one _would miss you?"

She spluttered, and through my red vision, I saw the three children running as fast as they could back into the castle. I was just about to end this worthless piece of trash, a waste of a human, waste of space, when I felt Dumbledore place his hands on my shoulders and say, "Go, Alexandria. They're here."

I dropped her and ran.

* * *

**MINDSPRING- I know I haven't updated this in a while... but please review if you like it ! Or hate it, I don't really care... **

**Review!**


	8. Memories

I could hear Dumbledore in my head, telling the Volturi calmly that I had obeyed Umbridge's orders and left the grounds almost immediately. I felt like screaming, I can't believe I had come that close to actually spilling human blood. I had never, never done that. And never want to.

Even that one's.

I tore her apart in my mind, over and over again, since it was the only relief I could have. Branches broke apart in my hands, and boulders crumbled like sand under my furious pounding. Soon I would be clear of Hogwarts, and of England altogether.

Dumbledore's orders were clear. _Find other vampires like yourself._ We had discussed this a few months ago, before Voldemort had come to me with his stupid offer. Dumbledore didn't mean a half-human, half-vampire like me. He had meant more vampires that do not drink human blood.

Luckily, I knew of eight. They were in the United States, in a little town called Forks, which was under a near constant cover of rain, clouds, and more rain. It was perfect for vampires to maintain a permanent residence. Their 'children' even went to the local high school.

I had met them, or rather the leader, soon after my partner's execution. He had seen that haunted look in my eyes, and offered me a place in his clan…

_It was storming. Perfect, really, since the smell of rain and lightening got rid of that cloying sweetness of death. Sort of._

_I walked slowly, hunched, my hair falling over my face and my skin completely hidden. Right now I wished for nothing more than death, but there is no death for the dead. _

_I shook my head. I still couldn't believe what he had done. Of course, I guess I couldn't really blame him. When we had met, he was older than me by several decades, much more experienced in dealing with the human world. He had been a wizard at Hogwarts, until a terrible accident left him and three other students changed. They had been immediately shipped away, thought to be dead. The Ministry of Magic tried to cover it up, as did the Volturi. Sent a letter to the parents saying a rapid troll had attacked the Herbology class they were in._

_I knew Dumbledore had known what they were, and tried to get them away from a human settlement as possible, but it wasn't enough. The other three children, young ones, had been driven mad by the thirst, or as mad as a vampire could get. The broke apart the coffins and the train they were in and killed everyone there. _

_He had still been in the processor of changing, which was why the Volturi had overlooked him when they came. He only told me about the train once, and because of how he looked, how his eyes unfocused and he himself seemed to shrink, I never asked him about it again._

_When the Volturi had come, the three new vampires were calmed down Lured by the prospect of joining the armed guards of the Volturi, they crashed the train so it would look like an accident had occurred. And then the Volturi tore them apart. He could hear the screams and tears even in the middle of the pain that went with the change. I had always admired him for that, his strength, and he liked me because of mine, he said._

_He had gone to visit Hogwarts, thinking himself strong enough. He never feasted on a human because of the train ride. Unfortunately, he was not. A small child accidentally cut herself on the finger. He lost control, and the Volturi ripped him apart in front of my new eyes. We had only known each other for three months._

_Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned, shielding my face, and saw gold eyes, like mine. I realized at once that it was another one of my version of vampires. Dr. Cullen, he introduced himself as, and he told me his story after I told mine. I left out the part of being half-human, though. He invited me to stay with him, but I couldn't do it. England had too many memories._

The Ministry of Magic adopted that infernal act because of my partner, and now it would become their own downfall.

I ran like that for at least four hours, never stopping in any town to make sure no Muggle or human would see me. I streaked past the confused shoppers and tourists, leaving them disgruntled and furious. It probably wasn't smart to do that, since the tracker of the Volturi would be catching up soon.

I could even hear him, getting closer, biding his time. Waiting for me to make a mistake. I clenched my teeth and let a furious growl rip through my throat. I will never surrender. My eyes narrowed and I pumped my legs faster still, urging my dead body not to stop.

At last I reached the massive cliffs leading out of the United Kingdom. Towering a few hundred feet tall, the cliffs were straight vertical, and surrounded the entire country. Once you got down, it was near impossible to get back up.

My stomach clenched and, if I had had a heart, it would have been close to bursting out of my chest. He was close, I could feel it. And sense it. I would never become the hunted. I shall always be the hunter.

I took a great leap off the cliff, and executed a perfect swan dive. Flying tens of feet from the solid ground, I braced myself for the impact. A leftover reaction from my mother; I would never feel the pain of that, or anything else. Keeping my eyes open until the very last second, I embraced the freezing waters and relaxed my body, sinking deeper and deeper into the vast ocean. The force of the waves calmed me down, and, looking up, covered my position very well. I began to swim towards my destination; towards America, and the Cullen clan.


	9. Allies Made

I sat back and let my words sink in. All around me, the white faces and golden eyes of Carlisle's clan showed what they were thinking. As well as their thoughts, of course.

It had been several months since I left Hogwarts. I had run into some trouble before I could reach Washington- it seemed that the British Ministry of Magic had sent an owl ahead of me and warned the American Ministry of Magic, warning them of my 'uncontrollable rage' and 'dangerous tendencies towards the youth of our kind'.

It made me furious just thinking about it.

I had only just arrived thirty minutes ago, and already I had told them my story, and what I was asking of them. From what they were thinking, they were cautious about it. The newest vampire, Bella, Edward's wife, was staring at me with huge eyes, clutching at her daughter.

Her daughter was like me.

I hadn't let it be known that I was a half-human to anyone, not even Carlisle. Every so often, the blond female, Rosalie, would flick her eyes over to the small toddler. She seemed very protective of it; in fact they all did.

_Humph._ I thought bitterly, _when I was born I had no one, not even my father. I had to survive on my own! Thank goodness for Dumbledore._

_You're half human?!_

I looked around, as if bored, but really I was answering Edward's question.

_I had no idea._

_People rarely do._

"Alexandria, I really have no idea what to do here. I would like to help you, really I would, but-" Carlisle's calm voice interrupted our conversation, and I looked at him.

"But it would be dangerous, yes. The witches and wizards we would be dealing with would be very powerful, and will most likely have some means of weapons against us. I understand this, Carlisle, but I need help."

The large one, Emmet, grinned widely and said enthusiastically, "I'm up for it!" I smiled at him; if no one else wanted to help, he would at least be worth two or three other vampires.

"Do you mind if we discussed this, Alexandria?" Esme asked tentatively. I shook my head and stood.

"I need to eat, anyway. What are the boundaries?"

As Carlisle explained them to me, I looked at Edward, and realized what an uncanny resemblance he had to the poor boy whom Voldemort had killed last year; Cedric Diggory.

I thanked them and walked calmly outside, and once I was clear of their property, I broke into a run.

Ten minutes later, I was crouched on a branch twenty feet off the ground, watching as my prey stalked another animal. The mountain lion was about to leap when it looked over its shoulder, and after a pause, ran. I hissed in frustration and dropped to the ground, looking around for what had caused my meal to scatter.

I sniffed, and nearly gagged. A disgusting smell, like that of three hundred wet dogs, was penetrating the sweet smell of the forest.

I froze, and expanded my mind to encircle an area of about three miles, to figure out what had scared the mountain lion. Closing my eyes, I did a mental turn-around until I found it.

Found them, rather.

I sneered and turned around.

Three huge, pissed-off wolves burst into the area where I was, snapping and growling, with their ears flat. Teeth bared, they began to circle me. I kept calm, and even smiled a bit.

"Hello, wolves. Can I help you?"

I nearly burst out laughing when one of the wolves, a large brown one, pricked up it's ears in curiosity and looked around at the others. _It's Irish?_

"Scottish, actually."

It cocked its head and looked at me. I smiled (without showing my teeth; it was tense without the extra threat of fangs) and said, "Yes, I can hear your thoughts. And I won't hurt you. Look at my eyes; they're like the Cullen's. I am an old friend of Carlisle's."

_Should we believe it?_

I choose not to answer the question directed at the leader. He had relaxed now, only the small gray one was still suspicious of me. She was the one who had asked it.

_I think so!_

_Shut up, Seth!_

The wolf called Seth stretched his mouth in what could only be described as a grin. I smiled wider, still not showing my teeth. These, not werewolves, but shape-shifters were funny. Without meaning too, of course. The gray one snapped again and shook her head in a huge roll. She was mad, but the others weren't paying any sort of attention. It seemed like she did it a lot.

_So you can read minds, too, huh? Sorta like Edward?_ The brown one was curious.

I nodded and said, "Sort of. I actually had to work at my ability, though. I can 'read' minds, but do more than that as well."

_Like?_ Now the leader was curious as well, and he sat back on his haunches.

"I can control my enemy through their mind, see their weakness, and take hold of it. I only use it on Dark wizards, though!" I added hurriedly as he stood quickly and bared his teeth.

That comment made him immediately stop. _Wizards? Dark wizards? Those things exsist?_

"Of course. I am actually a witch."

_Can you turn people into toads, and stuff?_

I laughed quietly and said, "Well, with the right potion, I guess I could."

_Do you have a wand? And a broomstick? This is so sweet!_

_You are such an idiot, Seth._

_Thanks, Leah. But do you? _Leah huffed and laid down, not taking her eyes off of me.

I bent down and reached into my leather boot, and withdrew my wand. "Thirteen inches, oak, phoenix feather for the core." I twirled it around on my fingers. The handle was carved on using marble, and depicted ancient rune designs.

The leader stepped forward and sniffed cautiously. _That's pretty cool,_ he admitted.

_Could you show us some magic? Please, oh please?_ Seth begged.

I shrugged and pointed to tree. I had long ago mastered spells without talking, and the tree burst into flame, from the root to about ten feet up, where it abruptly stopped.

_Ahhhahaha!!! This is SO cool! What do you think, Jacob? _He looked to the leader, who was staring at the tree with a calculating expression on his face. He swung his head to look at Seth, who was actually wagging his tail. I smiled, and laughed a little.

_It's pretty cool… Can you put it out now? It's freaking me out._ He walked back to his group and sat down again.

I flicked my wand. The fire immediately stopped; the bark wasn't even black.

Jacob looked up at me. _So why are you here again?_

"I was here to… _eat_. But I am in America because I need help defeating an old enemy."

Jacob was about to ask another question, but paused and pricked up his ears. His friends froze as well, and Leah lifted her head from where she had been resting it on the ground.

I could hear it, as well. It was Edward and Jasper, coming to find me. Apparently, they had made their decision.

I turned away from the wolves and ran to meet them up halfway. As I left, I could faintly hear Seth calling _Bye! _

I smiled a full smile as I ran. Edward and Jasper crinkled their noses as I approached.

"Ahh, gross. I take it you met the werewolves?" Jasper asked.

I nodded and said, "They're not werewolves. They're shape-shifters." Changing the subject, I asked quickly, "Well? Are you going to help me or not?"

Edward said, "Of course."

As we went back to the house, I was starting to realize I was feeling the best I had in a long, long time.

* * *

**MINDSPRING- Ok, ok. I know this one was on the short side; but it's only because I saving up all my words for the last chapter, if that makes any sense at all. The last chapter will be long, I promise! Which means that this story, the first story I started here on FanFiction, will soon draw to a close. *sad face*  
**

**Aside from that note: You read, please review. It's only fair. Even a short, little review less than five words would be good enough for me!**

**Please review!  
**


	10. The Final Battle

**MINDSPRING- The last chapter of my first story is here! I have really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

Something was not right.

Even though we were still a good one-and-three-quarter kilometers away from Hogwarts, the thoughts coming from the school were so powerful and so full of terror that I shivered, and Edward's demeanor suddenly got much more serious. Through the eyes of the students, I could see and hear everything that was going on- and it was not pretty. Screams rang in the younger children's ears, while adrenaline and fear pulsed through the veins of the older children, most of who were fighting. Fighting to take back their school from the wretched claws of the Death Eaters.

The grip had started with the help of a young boy, who had smuggled them into the castle. They were waiting for something. No, _someone_. And I knew who. I wasn't about to let that happen.

Quickly scanning around with my peripheral vision, I could see that the Cullen clan was hidden beside me, ready to go. As I was I; I had waited long for this day of revenge.

Not to my surprise, an entire year had been taken up by my journey, although it should have taken nowhere near as long. I had spent the months before actually going to the Cullens in the wilderness of Canada's forests, in the very heart of the darkness. I had needed to form a plan, one that would go so smoothly I would have to worry about nothing else besides protecting the Harry Potter boy I was assigned to protect so long ago. It needed to be polished, perfected, and isolation had always done the trick for our kind.

I was ready, but the circumstances surrounding the school had changed so drastically that there was no way my plan was going to work- it all had to be done on improvisation now.

I looked at Edward on my left and Emmet on my right. They were both tense, as we all were, but Edward was tense because he, too, could hear the terror of the students. Emmet was just excited to fight. We arrived, and we noticed three things at the same exact time- the Dark Mark was hovering over the tallest tower, eerily 'screaming'; the Death Eaters were obviously here; and the smell of blood hit us like a train.

It was so overwhelming that I had to close my eyes for a moment just to get a grip on myself, even though we had just fed on the way here. I opened my eyes and said quietly, "Our duty is to protect the children- avoid killing anyone. The Ministry would be happy to get another decree for the extermination of our kind. Good luck."

"To us all," Esme breathed.

I launched myself into the air, aiming for a masked man who was taunting a group of children, flinging curses that just barely missed them. I landed next to him with a thud, and I slowly stood, eyeing him warily. He smiled as he flicked his wand over to my chest. I merely smiled serenely before I reached out a hand and snapped it in half, like the twig it was. Immediately, the man's eyes widened and he crouched down at my feet, cowering in fear. I looked over to the students, who were now peeking their heads out around at me. I waved a hand at them and said, "He's all yours," before I ran off.

I was looking for someone. Something.

I didn't tell the Cullen clan about the werewolf Greyback. He was mine.

He needed to be killed, as he killed so many young ones from their families. It would be my revenge for them.

I raced around the corner and came out in the middle of a ferocious fight. I turned my head gracefully at the Death Eater, who immediately started hissing curses, but they hit me like feathers. I pulled out my own wand and constricted him.

For the next few minutes, I absolutely lost track of how many Death Eaters I took down. I did not kill any, although it would have given me great pleasure to. The students shrank back, but cheered as I left them to deal with the Death Eaters. I smiled, but then gritted my teeth together as the smell of Greyback hit me before his actual attack.

His claws would have shredded a normal human's skin off the bone, but for me, it just irritated me. I snarled and landed on all fours, facing him.

The moon struck him at an odd angle, making his scars and cuts stand out even more than usual. His hair was damp, he was breathing deeply (an advantage for me- he was tired), and his inhuman claws were furled. I could smell the blood that dripped off of him.

"How long have you been a servant, Greyback? I hope your Master treats you well!" We began to circle each other, doing a strange dance. The music we paced to was shots of magic, shrieks of the students, and every now and again a shrill, maniacal laugh. Not the best music.

He growled, showing me his teeth. I did the same in return, sneering, as he replied, "I work for no one, blood sucker. I am my own Master!"

I threw my head back and laughed, "Of course! You have a wand, then? And the Dark Lord obeys you?" I was taunting him, and not very well at that. But it got the reaction I wanted and needed.

Greyback growled and ran towards me, fast for a human, but slow for creatures of the night. I dodged it easily, and struck out on his back. He howled as the blood dripped from the gashes. He spun around and hit me with full force. I launched backward until I smashed through the castle wall.

Students who were unfortunate enough to be standing behind it shrieked and ran away as fast as they could. Several spells hit me, but I took little notice. The dust had blocked my vision of the outside for a short time, so I closed my eyes and took a breath.

That was a mistake. Immediately, I could feel the venom rushing through my head. I spat it out on a stone and waited for the tension to pass as my muscles relaxed themselves.

As he started to appear amidst the rubble and dust, I picked up a heavy stone, weighing about thirty or forty kilograms. It hit him in the chest, and I could feel the vibrations through the ground. He fell backward and I launched myself through the wall and landed a punch on his arm.

He howled, a horrific, morbid sound as the bone was crushed under my fist. I hissed again, relishing the release I felt from the violence. I know it was wrong, but this had been one long, anticipated fight. I had been looking forward to destroying this monster.

He took my hesitation and hurled my off of him. As I flew through the air, I saw him stand and straighten his arm before it could heal wrong.

I broke through the branches and sprinted into the clearing, but stopped short. He was playing a low, low trick. Unbelievable. He was playing the lowest trick someone like him could play.

He was holding an unconscious student by the throat. "Coward," I spat.

He shrugged and said, "I like to think of myself as cunning."

And with that he brought his teeth to the neck. The body writhed in Greyback's grip, and three lines of dark blood started to stream down his neck.

I screamed as the strong smell hit me. The blood I had smelled earlier hadn't been fresh, hadn't been new, but this… this was fresh. He was using the poor student as a shield, as well as an attack on my strength.

I dropped to the ground and dug my fists into the soft ground. Snarling, I reached to my boot and pulled out my wand.

Greyback was oblivious as I slowly staggered to my feet and screamed curse after curse at him. The boy dropped to the ground, breathing quickly and shallowly.

I now had a choice: save the child, or go after the man who had killed so many?

If I killed the werewolf, I would be saving countless lives. But if I left the child to die...

After a millisecond of hesitation, I dropped to the side of the injured boy, one with bright red hair. Bite marks were at three centimeters deep in the delicate flesh of the neck. It was pumping blood, and soon the boy would be dead.

I held my wand over his wound and whispered words of healing, but in my heart I knew he would always be like a werewolf forevermore.

I sighed as the body relaxed in my grip. I looked up, and to my horror, I saw a skull etched in the clouds, with a snake curling from the mouth. Slowly, I stood, and looked underneath it.

At the base of the Astronomy Tower, a body was lying, twisted, crippled, dead.

Dumbledore.

No.

No!

A shrill cry of pain and sadness pierced the otherwise silent air. The Death Eaters had fled, as they had completed their task.

A touch on my shoulder made me turn. The Cullens were standing behind Carlisle, silent. Carlisle bowed his head and said, "We must go now."

Without feeling or saying anything, I nodded and left the scene of death, horror, and blood to the humans, the weakest in the chain of creatures, but the ones who could halt this destruction once and for all. Since they held the majority, they would be the saving grace of this worthless battle.

Strange. Usually this was nothing new to me. I wonder what has changed? I looked up again, and saw thousands of lights hovering above the mourning crowd. The Dark Mark slowly vanished into the clouds.

I stepped over the body of the unconscious boy, and followed my new clan home.


End file.
